


银河系跨物种结合&繁衍指南

by Luiz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Yondu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Peter Quill, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luiz/pseuds/Luiz
Summary: 《银河系跨物种结合指南》第一条：你不能是亲爹《银河系跨物种繁衍指南》提示：最好提前搞清双方种族特征





	银河系跨物种结合&繁衍指南

Part1:  
01.  
Peter Quill当然听说过Alpha、Beta、Omega一类的事。比如他的妈妈，Meredith Quill就是个Omega，而他的爷爷是个Beta。  
但这不代表他真的知道这都意味着什么，毕竟，你瞧，你不能要求八岁就被外星人绑架的地球——好吧特蓝星孩子能在太空获取足够关于母星的知识。  
他只是没想到外星人也有如此的划分。  
“听着，boy，下次——你如果再发生这种情况就立刻来找我，我会给你特蓝星人专用的抑制剂，懂了？”  
那时Peter只是懵懵懂懂地点头，脸上还带着尚未退去的热潮，不算浓烈却也明显的Omega气息缭绕在屋子里。老实说他不记得当时的场景了，但他隐约记得Yondu脸上复杂与严肃的神色。  
再后来的几年里他终于真正对此有所认识，而且绝对是超越目前特蓝星上所有人的认识——嘿，他可生活在太空里。  
好比他知道不是所有生物都有这种性别，有的甚至是无性繁殖。  
再好比他听说某些种族的外星人虽然没有Alpha、Omega之类的性别，但自带种族天赋——就像大部分绿色皮肤的外星人，他们天生带有Alpha的特点，虽然这让Peter一度非常好奇明明种族都不一致，后天刷成绿色不知道管不管用。  
再再好比他知道以半人马星人为代表的某些种族在这方面的感觉会非常强烈，他们每一种性别的特点都很明显，同时这些外星种族中无论哪种性别都具有相当强的侵略性。  
相比之下，特蓝星人简直没有任何优势——Peter对此深有体会，在掠夺者的船上生活了这么多年，他大概明白了为什么当初Yondu不让他告诉别人自己是Omega；并且在第一次随船员下船狂欢后，每次发情期前他一定会乖乖找Yondu拿抑制剂然后把自己锁在屋里——拜托，他还年轻，不想在头脑不清晰的时候做出令自己后悔一生的决定，更不想莫名其妙就被人标记。  
所以，感谢宇宙星辰，Peter Quill不仅顽强地活到了成年，还成功隐瞒住了自己Omega的身份，除了Yondu，甚至Kraglin和Guardians都不知道。  
虽然现在Peter已经可以自己搞到特蓝星专用的抑制剂了，但鉴于他单人的佣金还有渠道都不如掠夺者头目来得广泛，哪怕再不情愿他也会定期联系一次Yondu。当然这种联系的间隔随着他离开掠夺者还有银河护卫队的名号越来越响而增长。  
不过当Ego找到他时，他并未往这方面多想，即使他知道自己快到发情期了。但，你看，他随身会带两管抑制剂，况且他很快就会回来，而他的发情期还有将近半个月。  
Peter把背包甩到肩上，踏上了Ego的飞船。

02.  
Yondu收到新的一批抑制剂时有些走神，某个笑得欠揍的小子的脸一晃而过，这让他不耐烦地呲了下牙，送货的人看见后识趣地赶紧走了。  
Peter·该死的·Quill有几个月没联系过他了。  
倒不是说他有多想念那个臭小子，要知道他手下还有不少惦记着坑过他们的星爵并为此牙痒的船员。他只不过是担心灾难体质的Peter在外面再给他闯什么祸出来，或者更糟糕点，那个傻小子暴露了自己Omega的身份。  
Yondu还记得第一次闻到Peter信息素时的震惊，要不是得益于半人马星人感官的强烈让他先一步找到Peter，天知道会发生什么。他还记得当时可能吓懵了的Peter仰头看着他，屋里是特蓝星Omega的气味——他不清楚特蓝星在这方面是什么情况，毕竟各个星球的信息素迥异——像是放大了的、他曾经闻到过的男孩柔软的头发散发的气息，有些软糯。  
他用最严肃的语气告诉男孩以后记得找他拿抑制剂，他不知道当时的Peter听进去没有，男孩被汗打湿的额发贴在额头上，Yondu忽略了自己有点发干的喉咙。  
欣慰的是Peter后来不怎么需要提醒都会乖乖找他拿抑制剂，哪怕现在单飞有了自己的队伍也会定期找他帮忙，这意味着他的男孩没有因为他Omega的身份惹上麻烦。  
Yondu没意识到自己始终将Peter划为“他的”，而他的男孩被一个陌生的Alpha或者Beta标记这件事想想就令他感到愤怒，那是他一直以来盯着的男孩，谁有资格夺走他？Yondu没觉得这样的想法有什么不对，或许是因为Peter长期以来待在他身边的惯性，亦或是他血液里作为一个Alpha的半人马星人的侵略性。  
Kraglin已经把这批抑制剂分发下去给各船员了，回过神来的Yondu顺手把特蓝星专用抑制剂放进自己的兜里。既然想起来那个特蓝星的臭小子了，那他倒是不介意联系一下Peter。委实说几个月没见他挺想知道他的男孩有没有发生什么变化。

03.  
Peter躺在床上无法入睡。  
Ego向他展现的一切过于神奇，难免需要时间来消化。他看向窗外的夜景，这颗星球的景色多彩而不变，隐约让人感觉到从核心传来的生机。而这种感觉在他下午被Ego开导第一次涌出神力后越加强烈起来，这让Peter一丝燥热从体内传来，和以往发情期前的预兆有些相似——  
不，应该是他的错觉，离他的发情期还有近半个月，不可能提前这么多天。  
莫名的他想起Yondu，自从他组建了银河护卫队后两人的联系越来越少，只有偶尔趁着要抑制剂的名义才能见一次那张蓝色的臭脸。Peter不明白为什么到如今Yondu还愿意帮他搞到特蓝星的抑制剂，要知道因为需求量稀少，黑市上那玩意儿可不便宜，像Yondu这种本应利益至上的掠夺者头目却还一直坐着这种亏本买卖……别忘了Peter还欠他四万。  
好吧，回头算一下他欠Yondu好像不止这么点儿。但说真的当初Yondu为什么不把他送到Ego的星球？为什么不告诉他关于他生父的真相？天天被一堆长得不敢恭维的外星人威胁要吃了他已经成为童年阴影了。Peter闭上眼，某个长得矮子里面拔尖子的蓝皮首领教他开枪的场景、大手碰触过他头发和肩膀的触感突然鲜活地涌了上来。  
他烦躁地翻了个身，想到Yondu后他体内的燥热似乎更明显了……该死的他当然知道自己有daddy issue，但不是——不应该是这种情况。  
“You alright, son?”  
Peter睁眼，仰头看见Ego正一脸关切地望着他。  
“呃……yeah！I’m fine.”Peter几乎是跳着坐了起来，努力深呼吸了几口并忽视了体内的不适。  
“你的脸色可不是这么说的，”Ego坐到他旁边，伸手拍了拍他的肩，碰触的地方传来的热度让Peter一惊，不安地瑟缩了一下，“你的脸看起来有点发烫，你很热吗？”  
“可能吧。”Peter撒了个谎，所幸的是Ego并没有对此进行深究，他的父亲仅是点点头，拿起他放在旁边的随身听按下了播放键，《Brandy》的旋律流淌出来，Ego似乎陷入了回忆并向他讲起了他的母亲，而Peter则暗自庆幸音乐帮他驱散了部分的燥热。  
“跟我来，Peter，给你看一些东西。”最终Ego起身，领着Peter向宫殿的中心走去。

体内的燥热蔓延到体表，但Peter此刻无暇顾及其他，Ego——他的父亲、天神——正向他展示宇宙的宏大与永恒……God，那真漂亮不是吗？他从未如此真切地看过他所处的这个宇宙。  
Ego走近他，手指在他的额头轻抚，刹那间所有的星球、所有的星辰、整个宇宙出现在他的脑海与眼前。Peter不可自抑地喉间发出一声感叹与呻吟，他感到Ego的手掌滑到了他的脸颊上，不同于之前碰触肩膀的灼热，对方的手掌现在带有一丝凉意，令人舒适的那种。Peter没意识到是自己的体温在上升。  
“你在发烫，孩子。你还好吗？”Ego察觉到了不对，他的儿子面色潮红，碰到的皮肤也在发烫，同时他也隐约闻到一丝奇特的味道，有些像他当初在地球上闻到的Meredith的味道，但又如此不同。  
“我不知道……”Peter感觉自己漂浮在宇宙真空中，带着没有着力点的无力感，“也许是我的发情期到了……我不太清楚。”  
思考变得模糊，但仍有残留，Peter想或许是因为神力觉醒的缘故？  
“发情期？你是Omega，还是Alpha？”Ego的声音听上去有些缥缈，但仍能听出惊讶。是了，他当然是Omega，就像他妈妈一样。  
Peter忘了性别保密这回事，但，谁在乎呢？面前的是他的父亲，他当然能告诉他了。他为什么不能告诉他？  
“那真是……令人惊喜！你总是如此令人惊喜，Peter！”他感到Ego的双手捧住了他的脸颊，“噢，你和Meredith如此的相似——听着，Peter，我想我找到了更好的扩张的办法。”  
“什么？”Peter问，他挺高兴被人说像他的妈妈。  
“更多的天神，”Ego的声音忽近忽远，手掌较低的温度让Peter有些贪恋，“我们可以创造更多的天神来完成这一切！和我之前一个人不一样，也和我苦苦寻找这么多年不一样，你也是个天神，Peter，你是个带有天神血统的Omega……如果是我们繁衍下来的下一代带有天神血统的可能性几乎是绝对的。”  
Peter不是很清楚Ego在说什么，繁衍？好像是的，对，没错，他是个Omega，理论上讲他当然能繁衍……血统？他确实带有一半的天神血统。  
他没说话，但看着自己父亲的兴奋的脸他想这应该是件好事？Ego的逻辑确实没什么错误，是的，两个天神的后代当然是天神了，这样他们就多了更多的力量，扩张将会更快完成。  
但是内心深处，或者脑海深处——他分不清了——有个异样的声音在冲他喊NO，停下，这是不对的。  
哪里不对？

“你刚才说你正在发情期？”  
“Yeah……”  
“那这将是个绝妙的机会。”  
Peter被引导着走向宫殿更深处，Ego的双手再次轻抚他的脸颊，过高的体温正在将他已经模糊的思考与理性灼烧得更加模糊。下一秒他感觉有什么冰凉的东西正顺着他的小腿往上滑动。突如其来的冰冷让他猛地一惊，低头看去是一根奇怪的散发着蓝色荧光的触手。  
“哦，别害怕，Peter，它不会伤害你。”Ego的声音在耳边响起，气息喷在Peter的耳边让他忍不住瑟缩，但不知何时更多的触手涌现了，顺着他的手腕、腰部等部位缠上来，让人无法移动。  
过多的碰触使Peter不自觉地发出细微的呻吟，他能感觉到内衣下摆被掀起，触手碰触到了他的小腹，并在缓慢地、不断向上游移。  
“停下……”  
他忍不住出声，那一丝异样感与他的理智在打架，把思维搅得黏糊糊的。  
触手伸到了他的胸前，开始围着那两点打转，忽轻忽重的触感让Peter越发瘫软起来，这种感觉太奇怪了。更多的呻吟从他的齿间泄露，他想要挣脱，但被固定住的身体的摆动说不上是逃离还是迎合。  
Ego的手抚上他的腰，那里的衣物已经被触手掀开，暴露在空气中的凉意、触手的冰冷、Ego手掌的温度，再加上自身的体温，Peter觉得这一切有点过了，汗水已经打湿了他自己的内衣和额发。  
“这是什么？”Ego似乎发现了他外套里的抑制剂，发蓝的试管配上周围蓝色的触手——Peter知道这不合时宜，但他就是该死的忍不住联想到某个蓝色的外星人，他忍不住想象此刻在他腰间的手是Yondu的，那双蓝色的大手向他胸前游移……他感觉更热了，甚至下半身开始有了反应。  
“我觉得你并不需要这个。”Ego耸耸肩，把那两管抑制剂扔到了地上，玻璃碎开的同时Peter感觉到内心深处的那个声音也在破碎，别，停下，这是不对的，去你的Peter Quill！他可是你——  
他是什么？Peter开始觉得脑袋疼了，Ego给他展现的宇宙还没结束，过多的信息量和感受让他快爆炸了，他需要……  
需要什么？  
意识消散前他最后看到的是蓝色的身影站在他面前说：“It’s okay, boy.”  
他完蛋了。

04.  
Yondu克制不住自己的愤怒与恐惧，他深吸了一口气重新问：“再说一遍Quill在哪儿？！”  
“我说他和他那个自称叫Ego的父亲走了！你这人有什么毛病，听不懂话吗？”通讯屏幕对面的浣熊没好气儿地回答他，手里似乎在忙着维修什么。  
“给我你们的坐标，现在。”  
“凭什么？”  
“听着，三角脸的小猴子，我没工夫和你开玩笑。”Yondu用他最严肃的口气说，“Ego不是什么好人，Quill现在很危险。”

“WHAT?!你再说一遍？！”  
“Quill是个Omega，鉴于你至今还不知道，我承认那小子的保密工作做的不错。”Yondu开始给飞船设定参数，转头时看到旁边Kraglin惊诧的眼神还有合不上的下巴。  
“我一直以为他没有这种性别……”Kraglin找回了自己的声音。  
“I am Groot.”坐在浣熊肩上的小树人让Yondu多看了几眼。  
“Yeah，我也是，Quill一直没提到过这方面的事。”Rocket自觉地爬上了副驾驶的位置。情况特殊Yondu只带了Kraglin，剩下的掠夺者被他下令留在红灯区再浪几天，希望不会出什么大事。  
“所以他是和你们那个Alpha肌肉无脑男还有Alpha绿皮姑娘一起走的？”  
“Well，虽然理论上讲Gamora并没有这种性别，但——没错。”  
“你能联系上他们吗？”  
“我试过了，没用，估计得离近点。”  
“听好了，这是我们的计划，”Yondu深吸了一口气，“等我们快到了你立刻联系他们，告诉他们别轻举妄动，Quill的发情期快到了，我担心Ego会用这点来利用他，鉴于他们都是Alpha……要是闻到了信息素的味道就给我离远点，敢碰Quill的话我不介意把他们和Ego一起干掉。”  
“哇哦哇哦，冷静点good daddy，”Rocket冲他眨了眨眼，他从哪儿学的，还眨错了方向？Kraglin一脸惊异，“没人跟你抢你的男孩。哦糟糕我是不是又眨错了？抱歉了老兄。”  
“你看起来很轻松？”Yondu瞥了他一眼。  
“有吗？”噢，这个浣熊欠揍的笑容和Quill有的一拼……他觉得自己有点喜欢它——不，他了。  
“对于一个即将和一个星球战斗的人来说。”  
“是啊，和……和什么？！”  
Yondu放声大笑起来，看着这帮人惊恐的眼神是目前唯一鞥让他心情好点的事了。

“Kraglin，你留在这里随时汇报情况。Rocket！你联系上他们了？”  
“当然，Gamora说Mantis已经告诉他们情况了，他们现在在宫殿门口不敢进去……”  
Yondu瞪着他。  
“你担心的事发生了，他们说闻到了轻微的Omega信息素的味道。”Rocket摊了摊手。

等他们赶到的时候所与人正聚集在入口，风中带来了Yondu曾经闻到过的熟悉味道，一个他没见过的长着触角的女性告诉他们里面的情况不太好。  
“长着眼睛的人都能看出来情况不对好吗？以及你是谁？”好吧事实上Yondu对第二个问题不是那么在乎。  
“我听到Ego说想让Peter帮他繁衍后代……”叫Mantis的女性低着头说。  
所有人都震惊于Mantis的信息，Yondu咬着牙，他收回前言，Ego不仅不是个好人，他就是个人渣。  
“我们需要让Ego离Peter远点，”Gamora说，“你能想办法让Ego出来吗？”  
“我——”  
“你就说掠夺者来找他算账了。”Yondu开口，他的眼睛此刻是深红，藏在外套里的Yaka箭开始预热。

事实证明开打前别废话是条铁则，Ego刚踏出门口就被他们用枪轰成了渣，但接下来从地里冒出来的蓝色触手就没那么好对付了，Rocket扛着改造过的枪冲Yondu喊让他先进去，这里由他们来拦着。  
“我记得你之前说你能让他睡着？”  
“那是当他想的时候，我不知道现在可不可以……”  
银河护卫队的对话被他落在身后，Yondu无暇顾及其他，该死的，他暗自唾骂，Ego最好没对Peter做什么。  
但当他进到宫殿里面时就知道不太妙了，空气中弥漫充盈着Omega的气息，不同种族间信息素的诱导性不会那么强烈，但浓度强的时候也够受的了，尤其是对于半人马星人这种感官强烈的种族来说。幸好没让其他人进来，那样的场面实在太糟糕了。  
Yondu在Peter身边蹲下，那个总是多动嘴贱的小子被扔在地上，身上的衣服凌乱不堪。整个宫殿充斥着甜腻的气息，让人喘不过气。他不愿去想发生了什么，但如果Ego那个混球对Peter做了什么……他最好祈祷自己还没来得及对Peter做什么。  
他把Peter的上半身扶起来，碰触和移动这让对方的喉间发出细小的呻吟。 妈的，Yondu知道Peter进入发情期了，后者的皮肤潮红，汗水打湿了衣服，他的眼睛是睁开的，里面是Yondu从没见过的宇宙星辰，该死的Ego，虽然他承认这双眼睛让他一滞。  
“Hey, boy? 醒醒。”Yondu拍拍Peter的脸颊，很明显Peter的意识不太清醒，毫无反应地或者说是迷茫地看向Yondu，喘息的热气喷到他的手上。  
Yondu猛地抽回手拿出提前准备好的抑制剂，朝Peter的脖子扎下去。他感到怀里的人肌肉紧绷了一下，然后发出了痛苦的哼哼。  
看Peter的反应和以这么多年对他的了解，Yondu估计这是对方真正经历的第一次发情期，压抑了这么多年的爆发肯定会相当惨烈，更何况是在这么不合时宜的时候。但所幸Ego还没来得及标记他。  
在等待Peter清醒和热潮退去的过程中，Yondu祈祷这加大了剂量的抑制剂最好有用，同时努力忽视自己发干的喉咙和发紧的裤子。

05.  
Peter睁开眼时看到了熟悉的蓝色身影，这让他楞了一下。  
“You alright, boy?”  
甚至连嗓音都一样，这样的梦境未免过于真实了。但下一秒Yondu拍在他脸上的痛感让他觉得这可能就是现实。  
“Ouch……Yondu？你怎么在这儿？”Peter几乎是被Yondu拖起来的，然后被一路驾着前行。发生了什么？他身上一股无力感与微妙的酸痛感。  
“这话应该我问你，boy。”Yondu瞥了他一眼，两人没几步就到了门外，Peter看到自己的同伴都在这里，Manits正用手贴着地面。  
好吧，他想起来了。  
“Shit, Ego.”Peter低声咒骂，他想起刚刚发生的一切了——天，他居然差点要和自己的亲生父亲繁衍后代？这太过了，他想想就一身冷汗，他承认自己有daddy issue，但不是这样的好吗，NO WAY。  
“好了，我们走！”Yondu大喊了一声，所有人都向飞船集中。Mantis的手离开地面后从地底传来了震动，蓝色的触手腾空而起向着他们伸来，Peter想起了那些触感，他赶紧跃上飞船，他的身体还有些颤抖，但他仍坐到了驾驶的位置上，旁边是Yondu。说真的，他怎么在这儿？  
“我怎么在这儿？臭小子你自己的发情期快到了自己都不知道！要不是我你以为现在会怎样，嗯？”Yondu确实想臭骂一顿Peter，但看在情况紧急——他不想承认因为对方现在看起来实在有些糟糕，关于Omega的那些话说出来最先愤怒的是他自己。Peter居然敢就这么被Ego诱导？他差点被标记！谁敢标记他的男孩？那是他的。他的。  
这些想法略过脑海的同时震惊了Yondu，他一直知道自己和Peter之间有点什么说不清道不明的情愫，但他从未对此深想，直到此刻他基因里的侵略性暴露出来。  
“我当然知道我发情期快到了！但那还有半个月！我还带了抑制剂！”Peter习惯性地回嘴，他的嗓子还有点干，说话的嗓音像是被Yondu传染了一样。  
“听起来你们俩之间有些问题（issue）啊，哈？”Rocket的声音传上来打断了他们。  
“Of course I have issue! That’s my father!”Peter大力握着方向盘向着前方蓝色触手撞去，“我们还不能走，Ego想同化整个宇宙，我们得阻止他！”

向地核突进的过程中Peter戴上了他的面具，Yondu惊诧的目光让他有些尴尬。  
“你戴面具干嘛？”  
“过滤空气。”Peter的声音闷闷的，“你……你们的味道有点冲。”  
Yondu反应了两秒才意识到对方指的是什么，他没多说什么，专心看着眼前被炸开的碎石。他刚刚已经把这批里所有的特蓝星抑制剂给Peter用上了，如果这还不能完全阻止的话，Well，希望一会儿不要出什么岔子。

06.  
事实证明，这种拯救宇宙的大事是不可能不出岔子的。  
Ego的巨大触手在这片空间里挥舞，Yondu只能将将避免自己被砸中，他们的计划是炸了Ego的核心，但离炸弹爆炸还有三分钟。  
余光中他看到Peter被打中了，他的男孩躺在地上一动不动，脸上的面具碎裂掉到了一旁。  
“Quill！”  
蓝色的触手从地面涌出缠住Peter，让后者发出呻吟。Yondu和Rocket想过去但被拦下，Yondu的箭已经断了，Gamora她们掉到下面自顾不暇。  
“够了！”Ego的人型出现，向着Peter走去，“我们还有更重要的目标要完成，Peter. Don’t be childish！”  
Omega的信息素开始溢出，甜糯的气息甚至传到了Yondu这里。Peter正在被诱导发情。  
“醒醒，boy！”  
“Hey, Quill！”  
他们的声音似乎都太远，Peter瞪大了眼睛，他无力反抗Ego，但说起来，他为什么要反抗他？他们是仅剩的天神，他——  
“这个味道总能让我想起Meredith，哦，我的小百合，”Ego戏剧性地伸开双臂，深吸了一口气，“我很高兴是她的儿子——是你，Peter，继承了我的基因。你有很多像她的地方，眼睛、信息素。我很期待和你一起创造更多的天神，要知道当初将那个肿瘤放到Meredith的脑子里时我有多么不忍……”  
That’s it.

07.  
Yondu抱着Peter一头扎进了飞船里，落地后他立刻爬起来查看Peter的情况，打开太空服后被压抑的信息素争先恐后地弥散开来，接触到的躯体也不再是太空服无机质的冰冷，Peter的皮肤现在烫得连本来体温就偏高的Yondu都瑟缩了一下。  
努力无视Omega信息素带来的影响，Yondu冲着Kraglin大吼让他去找有没有库存的特蓝星抑制剂。  
“没了，老大，你之前带上的就是所有的了。”Kraglin犹豫着回答，所有人都看得出Peter彻底进入发情期了，他蜷缩在地上像搁浅的鱼一样大口喘息，“还有个坏消息……有船员造反了，他们杀了不少反对他们的人，现在偷了一艘飞船放话说要来杀了你然后取代船长的地位。”  
Yondu低吼了一声，他被Peter影响的激素正在转为怒火，很好，现在他还需要去教训那帮人谁是老大。  
“需要我们帮忙吗？”Rocket在一旁抄起了手，银河护卫队正全部看着他。  
“Peter怎么办？”Gamora问，除了Groot和Mantis其他人都不敢离Peter太近，他们有的是Alpha，有的因为改造或者血统或多或少带有Alpha的特质。  
“把坐标发给他们，Kraglin，我们速战速决。”Yondu深吸一口气让自己保持冷静，然后弯腰扛起了Peter，“我才是掠夺者首领，教训手下用不着别人。你们留在这儿负责接应，顺便看着这小子——离他的房间远点，要是失去理智敢碰他的话我不介意多杀几个人。”  
他扛着Peter走向船长的房间，没看到背后几个人冲他挑了挑眉。他把Peter放到床上，旁边放着一大杯水，发情期的Omega特蓝星人容易脱水——他曾经做过一点调查。  
在他转身准备离开的时候他感觉衣角被人拽住了。他低头看去，男孩不知道什么时候醒了，面色潮红，拽着他的衣角像是抓住最后一根救命稻草。  
“别走……”Peter的声音明显地沾上了情欲，音节伴随着喘息被吐出，Yondu控制住自己不要低头吻他。  
“I got business to do, boy.”Yondu缓和了自己的声音，“现在好好待在这儿，喝水，我很快回来。”  
他把自己的衣角从对方手里抽离，没回头地离开房间，刻意不去想男孩失落的表情。Kraglin他们说的没错，他是变得柔软了，因为男孩。  
但这不代表他会对待叛徒心慈手软，尤其是这种不会挑时候的叛徒。

08.  
Yondu用了最快的速度赶回来，没了Yaka箭他不得不近身搏斗*，但这不代表他不擅长。  
他快速地冲了个澡洗去身上的血污，他不能带着这些去看Peter。这次发情期Peter不能靠抑制剂度过了，但他还有个计划。  
“Hey, boy，醒醒。”他走进房间反手锁上门，屋子里信息素的浓度让他不得不开启通风口，有一个发情期的Omega已经够受的了，他可不想再多一个被诱导发情的自己。  
“嗯……”Peter蜷缩在床上，身上只有贴身的衣物，但那些现在已经湿透了，Omega不断分泌的体液甚至浸湿了床单，带着独特的气息，“Yondu……”  
Yondu不会承认男孩喘息着叫他的名字让他硬得发疼，他坐到床边，先前放在旁边的水还有一半，他拿过水杯，抬起Peter的头放到对方唇边。  
“听着，Quill，为了帮你挺过这次发情期我会暂时标记你，你听见我了？”  
Peter的瞳孔涣散，溢出的水从他唇边滑落，顺着颈部向下让已经被打湿的衣物更加湿透。Yondu放下杯子，把外套脱了扔到一边。  
“如果你不想的话——如果你想找另外一个人帮你，现在是唯一的机会，Quill。”Yondu捧着对方的脸认真地说，天知道他说出这话有多艰难，这是他的男孩，但他不想强迫他。他的人生已经因为自己发生了巨大的变化，至少现在这应该是他自己做出的选择。  
Yondu不清楚Peter是不是听到了他的话，但下一秒对方用一个吻回应了他，这个吻持续了很久，直到Peter率先离开。Peter的眼角发红，张着嘴喘息。  
“Just……YOU, Yondu……just you……”  
Yondu将男孩拉进另一个深吻里，他能感觉到男孩的嘴唇柔软，像是他的头发——他不由自主地将手插进对方的头发里。  
他把Peter放平，将对方的衣服拉到胸前，然后低头啃上了对头的乳头。他伸出舌头舔舐了一下顶端，然后在四周了留下了参差不齐的咬痕。这让Peter发出一声不可耐的叫声，意乱情迷之中在自己的背上胡乱的抓着。  
他的手同时向下游移，毫不犹豫地解开了对方的裤子褪下去。右手伸到后面捏了把男孩的臀肉，然后他惊讶地意识到他的男孩底下都湿透了，后面甚至比前面还要湿。他尝试性地伸了一根手指进去，水声显得迷乱而淫荡。  
“你后面已经湿透了，boy。”Yondu故意在Peter耳边说，温热的气息喷在对方的耳后，从这个角度Yondu能看到Peter的后颈，那里仿佛具有吸引力一样诱惑着他去啃咬，但他克制住了，他知道在特蓝星这会引导标记对方，所以只是他的嘴唇轻抚过那里。  
这似乎对Peter来说是个很大的刺激，他呻吟的声音更大了，揪着Yondu的领子再次亲了上来——或者说是啃比较好，Yondu觉得自己的嘴角应该出血了。  
不准备接着调戏男孩了，Yondu抽出手指，看样子特蓝星的Omega会分泌体液打开自己，那就帮他减少了很多困难。他扯掉自己的裤子，然后把双臂从Peter的膝下穿过，将对方的双腿折叠推到胸前的同时握住了对方的腰，他看着Peter的眼睛，发绿的瞳孔因为水汽而变幻不定，像是宇宙的星辰。他喜欢星辰，哪个宇宙间的漂泊者能不爱星辰呢？它们美丽、诱惑，而又致命。  
他缓慢地进入，被填充和被包裹的满足感与快感让双方都发出叹息，他能体会到他的男孩的温暖与对他的渴望，内壁紧紧吸附着他的阴茎，体液已经做好了润滑。  
于是他顶得更深入了些，可接下来不再那么轻松，毕竟他们是不同的种族，Yondu的尺寸对于特蓝星人来说没有那么容易被容纳与接受，但他知道他的男孩可以，为了他他的男孩可以做到。  
“Relax, boy.”  
Peter尝试着放松，他的双手因为无处可放而紧抓着头顶的床单，他需要这个，只有Yondu才能给他。  
Peter能感觉到体内的柱体又深入了几分，那种被填满的感觉让他满足却又抓狂，他知道自己的身体滚烫，但这都不能跟插到他体内的阴茎相比。  
“这太多了……”Yondu还在往里面撞，Peter觉得自己可能承受不了了。  
“你可以的，boy.”该死的他有没有说过Yondu叫他boy的尾音简直要命。他瞪着Yondu，对方冷静的姿态像是一切都在他的掌控中，Peter不由自主地选择相信他，他的首领、船长、绑架者、养父。  
Yondu让Peter跨坐在他的腿上，双手托住对方的臀部轻微揉捏。Peter把自己的脸埋在Yondu肩胛处，当他感觉自己正被托着上下运动以便那根阴茎在他体内冲撞时他忍不住一口咬上了对方的肩膀，实话说那有些疼，但更多的是快感与满足感，他无意识地扭动配合着运动。  
Yondu感到自己撞上了什么，那应该是Peter的生殖腔，只要打开那里、撞进去、射精就能标记怀里的Omega，他的男孩就是他的了。他Alpha的天性叫嚣着占有与侵略，但他残存的理智告诉他不行，这将是男孩自己的选择。  
他收回左手摩挲Peter的前面，挺立的前端早就渗出了不少液体，他知道Peter快到了，同时他感觉自己也在爆发的边缘，粗重的喘息还有肉体冲撞的声音在屋子里回响，他们不约而同地达到高潮。  
体内滚烫的液体让Peter的身体紧绷，Yondu还没把自己退出来，从Peter的甬道溢出的白色液体沿着他的大腿根部流淌。Yondu低头看了眼这样的画面，觉得色情得可以让自己再硬一次。  
他缓缓地从Peter体内抽出来，更多的精液随之溢出。床单已经浸满了各种液体，但他们无暇顾及，Peter身为Omega的发情期还没完全过去，他们还有好几轮。  
Peter瘫倒在床上，他扭头看向Yondu，男人的瞳孔是发亮的红色，像是对方惯用的哨箭预热的样子，危险而迷人。他承认他一直以来对Yondu暗含着一些心思，但他从没想过有朝一日自己真的会和这个老男人滚上床。Yondu的身上有不少旧伤疤，刚刚Peter的意识不太清晰没有关注，现在他盯着它们，忍不住伸手抚摸它们的痕迹。  
Yondu转头看向他，“清醒了小子？”  
“差不多吧。”Peter觉得渴了，他的嗓子干的要死，之前的呻吟和叫喊耗费了他的声音，想到这儿他有点脸红，于是回身拿水以掩盖自己的尴尬。他确实觉得自己好点了，比之前那种要溺死的空虚感好太多，但他仍在发情期的热潮当中，嗅着旁边Yondu的Alpha气息让他感觉体内的燥热又上来了，他想要他。他想被Yondu填满，想让对方标记他。  
这个念头吓了Peter一跳，他从未想过被人标记，在地球上时他听说过被标记的事，成年后他也特意去查过，那就像种所有权一样，一旦标记除非一方死亡否则消除起来很麻烦。Peter从未拥有过长久的关系，这种仪式让他有些害怕与瑟缩，但同时他又渴望它。  
他不愿去多想，咽下一大口水后他翻了个身，压到Yondu身上然后低头亲吻他，水顺势流到Yondu口中，他看到Yondu冲他挑了挑眉。  
第二轮是谁拉响的并不重要，Peter从没像如此贪恋一个人的拥抱与温度，他们再度纠缠在一起，信息素在他们身边围绕，就像该死的催情剂。  
Yondu操得他有点合不上腿，他们的身体在探索与交合中逐渐契合。Peter觉得肌肉有些酸痛，痛感证明他的热潮与发情期需要已经不再占主要地位了，他抬起头看向Yondu，他们在过程中没说多少话——可能是因为平时话痨的Peter因为第一次发情期过于惨烈说不出话，但Peter发誓这是他经历过最棒的一次性爱，当然也是最惨的一次。  
这之后他们会回归日常，下次发情期Peter可以用抑制剂也可以另外找个Alpha干自己，没人在乎。  
但他两样都不想选。他想要Yondu。他不知道男人是什么想法，他们之间那点说不清道不明的情愫已经这么久了，这次Yondu愿意操他是不是也因为他也有点喜欢自己？可Yondu更可能是因为没得可选，他至少不会让Peter死于第一次发情期的意外状况，而恰好这艘船上可供选择的人没那么多。  
“你哭了，Quill。”Yondu皱起眉看见男孩的泪水顺着脸庞滑下，是不是他干得太狠了？  
于是Yondu吻了吻Peter的眼角，以他自己都惊诧的轻柔力度。只不过他没想到这让颤抖得更厉害了，更多的泪水从Peter的眼眶里逃窜，他感到男孩抱紧了自己，声音喷吐在自己耳边，带着他不了解的决心。  
“标记我。”  
Yondu的眼睛瞪大，他转头去看Peter，后者咬着下唇回望他，眼神中是他熟悉多年的固执。  
“你知道你在说什么吗，Quill？”  
Peter看到Yondu的眼神暗了暗，但他没有退缩。他只有这一次机会，无论会不会被拒绝他都要说出来。  
“我很清楚我在说什么。标记我。”我想我可能爱上你了，Peter没说出这句话，他只是死死地盯着对方，他想要这个，他已经表达清楚了。但如果Yondu不想要他他也没有办法。  
Yondu一瞬间想到了很多话可以扔到Peter的脸上，但他没开口，Peter此刻的眼神是清醒的，虽然沾染了些情欲但他知道这是在对方有理智的情况下说的。他试图从男孩的脸上找到一丝不确定或是玩笑或是什么能扳倒他的东西，但没有，他的男孩只是死死地盯着自己，等着自己的一句话。他一直有隐约察觉Peter对他的意思，但一直被他所忽略。Yondu同样也没经历过任何一段长久的感情，他不知道自己还相不相信这种东西。Peter占领了他家人、手下，还有一个说不清的位置，他知道Peter对他而言是特殊的，但他还在犹豫是哪种特殊。先前自己的反应已经说明一些东西了，他只是不太确定。  
“你知道着意味着什么吧？”Yondu问，声音低沉。  
“I know.”  
他不再犹豫，强硬地把Peter按在墙上冲撞了进去，这个位置让Peter无法动弹，Yondu的阴茎直挺挺地一直深入到子宫口，他捉住Peter的两个手腕按在墙上，顿了一下后继续向上顶去。从未被打开过的生殖腔张开小口，他进到了里面。  
瞬间的疼痛与伴随的快感席卷了Peter，他的眼泪甚至在他都没意识到的时候掉了下来，他张着嘴喊不出话，只能贴着墙大口喘气。Yondu吻上了他的后颈，然后一口咬下。  
Yondu特有的气息铺天盖地地袭了上来，炸得Peter头脑一片发白，那是带着点血腥、皮革和宇宙的侵略性味道——废话，他当然知道宇宙没有味道，进到真空里的闻到宇宙味道的人都死了，只是那种味道让他想起星空，他不知道那该叫什么，也许是半人马星人特殊的信息素，谁知道呢，也许有机会他应该去一次。  
他们不知道维持了这个姿势多久，久到他们忘记了膝盖的麻木和疼痛。Peter不知道母星的人是怎样的，反正他感觉半人马星人断断续续的标记性射精持续了至少十分钟，他觉得自己被灌满了。  
结束时Peter几乎又失去了意识，他猜之后他的手腕上肯定会有一圈青紫。他向后栽到Yondu怀里，由Yondu拖着他们躺到床上。  
他睁不开眼了，但Yondu圈着他的胳膊带给他足够的安全感，于是他任由黑暗降临。

09.  
第二天——理论上讲他们操了近半天，然后又昏睡了几乎一天——是个灾难。  
Peter没能下床。

 

Part2:  
01.  
“Quill！”  
Peter失衡地从空中跌落，他知道这会让他成为敌人的靶子，但该死的，他控制不住。  
长得像爬虫的怪物向他扑过来，可没等到Peter身边就被哨箭拖着红色的尾巴给干掉了，Gamora顺手远程帮他们补了一炮。  
“Wha’ the hell Quill？”Yondu从远处疾步走过来，瞪着他像是准备劈头盖脸骂他一顿，“这是第二次了！上次那个叫阿耶莎的妞儿——”  
他没能说完，Peter弯腰干呕起来。  
“Well，也许他被这帮怪物恶心着了？”  
Rocket和其他护卫队成员面面相觑。

02.  
阿耶莎上周再度派遣了舰队来追杀护卫队，本来以Peter和Rocket的架势技术足够躲过它们，但中途Peter突然停下开始侧身干呕，Rocket不得不一边询问Peter的情况一边绷紧神经驾驶飞船。还好Gamora及时联系了Yondu，后者开着如今没剩多少船员的掠夺者大船赶来救场。  
后来没人知道Peter为什么突然就吐了，甚至Peter自己都不清楚。  
“你们确定他没事？”Gamora靠在桌边紧盯走廊的拐角，他们在餐厅这里都能听到Peter尝试清空自己胃部的声音。  
“他之前也这样？”Yondu蹩起眉问。  
“不，就最近。”Mantis说。  
Peter从卫生间走出来，随意用袖子抹了把嘴角，冲他们挥挥手：“抱歉伙计们……我也不知道为什么突然很想吐。”  
“你还好吗，Quill？”Drax问，“你现在看起来比被Groot气到还惨。”  
“I am Groot.”难得从房间里踏出来的青年Groot点头应和，暂时放下了手里的游戏机。  
“哈，哈，比喻不错。还有Groot你就不能在出任务的时候不带你的游戏机吗？”  
Yondu在旁边嗤笑出声，这让Peter瞪了他一眼。  
“……总之可能是最近吃坏了肚子，不用担心。”  
最终Peter如此下结论。

第三次的时候护卫队们依旧没对此做出什么行动，只是看向Peter的神情更担忧了些；但第四次、第五次之后，他们团团围住了Peter，后者不得不举手投降。  
“嘿，冷静点伙计们！”  
“我们很冷静，Peter，但你必须得承认这令人担忧。”Gamora代表他们发言，“而且你看起来也有点糟糕。”  
“你之前从来没生过什么大病，boy，这次必须去查查。”Yondu开口，语调让Peter知道这事没得商量了。  
“我记得Ego被毁灭之后Quill你说你的神力消失了，所以你现在是个彻头彻底的特蓝星人。也许这降低了你的抵抗力。”Drax正经分析的声音还是那么令人绝望。  
“我觉得他说的有道理。”Kraglin附议。  
所以没什么好争论的了，Rocket已经设置好了前往山达星的路线。Peter其实也很困惑他最近怎么了，除了恶心想吐以外他还更嗜睡了……妈的他好像还长胖了点，最近吃的太多了？  
他此时完全没想到真相根本不在他的想象范围之内，还开足了马力八百个时空跳跃朝着相反的方向奔去。

03.  
“你再说一遍。”  
Peter觉得自己的听力可能因为常年在太空中而受损了。  
“你怀孕了，Mr. Quill。”  
山达星的医生好脾气地重复了第三次，耐心地和面前拯救过他的星球的星爵互相对眼对了一分钟，最后以Mr. Quill低头拿起水杯作为终结。  
“鉴于你是Omega这是可预料的，Mr. Quill。检查结果显示你已经怀孕近一个多月了，不过妊娠期所需时间可能会根据结合双方种族而变化。特蓝星的资料较少所以还不好定论，介意告诉我您另一半——Mr. Quill？你有在听吗？”  
“Yeah,”Peter咽了口水，“我在听——茶不错。”  
医生冲他挑了挑眉。  
“那么您的另一半是？”  
“半人马α星人。”  
“Good……那么他们的妊娠期大概是五至六个月，但我不太清楚特蓝星——”  
“九个月。”  
医生抬头看向表现得很淡定的星爵，对方耸耸肩说：“我妈妈告诉过我。”  
“平均一下我估计你会怀——七个月左右，我不太确定，鉴于之前没有特蓝星人与半人马族结合的先例，这会——Mr. Quill？”  
当他再度抬头时他的面前空无一人，办公室的门大开着，外面是好奇张望的粉皮肤护士。

“Boy，什么情况？”Yondu从座椅上起身，但Peter没理他，径直从医院大门离开，留下Yondu插着腰站在原地不明所以。  
“他怎么了？”Kraglin一脸茫然。  
“所以，你们谁是——噢。”  
Yondu他们回头，医生正站在他们背后，混合了不确定与不敢相信的眼神落在掠夺者首领身上。  
“Mr. Udonta，你是Mr. Quill的、的伴侣？”  
“是，他怎么了？”Yondu不耐烦地抬抬下巴示意对方说下去。  
“Well，是这样的，检查显示Mr. Quill怀孕了……恭喜？”  
Yondu死死地瞪着他。

04.  
Peter觉得自己需要时间和空间消化这个消息。他把自己锁在飞船的房间里，然后陷进床里。  
一个多月？这怎么可能？当时他——  
脑海里飞快的掠过他和Yondu滚在旅店床上的画面——Shit，他想起来了。

“Wait Yondu！你去哪儿？”Peter追上Yondu。他们刚结束一个任务，降落在某个临近的中转星球稍作休息，但Peter没来得及说话就看见Yondu朝着红灯区去了。What the hell？！  
“不关你的事，Quill。”Yondu看起来像是在压抑什么。  
“不关我的事？！”他都标记过他了现在说不关他的事？“你现在闻起来就像个行走的信息素散发器！然后你又要去红灯区——What？我还比不上妓女或者性爱机器人？”  
这实在有点伤人，Peter和Yondu已经在一起（你知道他什么意思）有一年了，但Yondu却还宁愿找个妓女解决需求……  
“别用那样的眼神看我，”God，Yondu心说下次得记得警告Peter别用那种被欺负的小狗眼神看他，尤其是在他发情期的时候。他叹了口气，“我到发情期了，boy，你知道半人马族的发情期会比较激烈，我不想伤到你——但机器人就没这个担忧。”  
“你怎么知道我不行？”Peter觉得这太荒唐了，他抄起手固执地盯着Yondu。  
“你会被弄坏的。”Yondu的眼神发暗。  
Peter绝不承认这让他喉咙发紧了一下，但他还是决绝地看着Yondu，几乎是从牙缝里挤出一句话：“你低估了我的承受能力。”  
“你会后悔的。”  
“不，我才不会。”

好吧他后悔了，Peter被干得陷进床里时咬着牙想。Yondu在他后面用着完全与平时不一样的力道操他，他甚至能感受到对方的阴茎上的血管脉络，妈的，Yondu的阴茎涨得比以往更大了，把Peter填得满满的，但此刻还在不断往里顶弄。  
“现在后悔晚了，boyo。”Yondu的声音比往常更沙哑低沉，眸子里充满着欲望。好吧Peter可能在自己不知道的时候把内心想法说出来了。Alpha的信息素充盈着整个房间，刺激得Peter也开始不由自主地散发出更浓的气味，结果Alpha和Omega混合的味道让Yondu更加不受控了，侵略的天性暴露出来显示无疑。  
Peter发誓他的腰上明天一定会留下青紫的掐痕，但Yondu没给他继续思考别的的时间。他被整个翻了过来，下半身结合的位置传来摩擦的火辣感与快感，此刻暴露在Yondu面前竟然让他有了一种瑟缩的冲动。  
Yondu低头吻住了他，Peter于是挺腰回吻，是他说的自己可以的，自己作的死腰断了也要作完，再说他自己也乐在其中不是吗？  
Peter感觉嘴角传来了血腥味，Yondu咬着他的下唇似乎咬出血了。他们离开彼此的嘴唇后Peter看清了Yondu的脸，昏暗暧昧的灯光下对方舔了下嘴唇，Peter的血在Yondu的舌尖和唇边若隐若现。Peter的呼吸停止了半拍而后越发急促起来；而血味似乎刺激到了Yondu，他向Peter的后颈咬去，力度让Peter吃痛出声，他还记得上次自己就是咬住了这里标记了Peter，那一刻自己的信息素淹没了Peter。  
“You are MINE, Peter.”  
Yondu的声音低沉，他盯着Peter的眼睛说着这句话。  
Peter瞳孔微缩，该死的这算情话吗？有没有人告诉过这个老家伙不要用这种语调说这种占有性的话语？Peter觉得自己沦陷了，他一直看进Yondu的眼睛深处，不受控地轻声说：“Yes.”  
Yondu顺着Peter的身体弧线亲吻下去，吻到胸前时停下，轻舔他左侧的乳头同时用右手抚摸起右侧的乳头，这让Peter颤抖地挺胸，脖子向后仰发出甜腻的呻吟。随后Yondu咬在了Peter的左侧乳晕旁，右手恶劣地扣起右侧已经硬挺的顶端，Peter抬起左手抓住Yondu的右臂，但并未用力阻止，可能是没有力气也可能是并不想阻止，更可能是二者的融合。  
与此同时Yondu还在他身体里冲撞，屡屡划过某一点让Peter浑身战栗。这老头体力也太好了，Peter半抱怨地想，这就是半人马族的发情期？他感觉Yondu像是遵从本能地在探寻什么，而他自己的阴茎已经挺立贴到了自身的小腹。  
Peter觉得自己快撑不住了，高潮来临时视野变得模糊，他的身体紧绷，脚背与脚趾绷出美妙的弧度，后穴不自觉地收缩，他隐约听到Yondu压抑的闷哼。Peter迷茫地眨眨眼，酸涩和疲软袭来，同时他还能清晰地感受到后穴里柱体的热度与胀大，紧接着是滚烫的液体席卷，那种感觉像是直冲到他的脑仁。精液顺着Peter的大腿下滑，他低头瞥了一眼，白色的浊夜流到了他的膝盖，沾到了旁边Yondu蓝色的腿部——光从视觉角度来讲这个色彩冲击还是很强烈的，要不是因为刚刚高潮的不应期Peter觉得自己光是看到这个画面就要被刺激得勃起了。  
“我开始庆幸你们不是真的如半人马的字面意思一样了。”Peter搂着Yondu的脖子说，他的心跳稍微平复了些，但从贴着的胸膛他能感受到Yondu强劲的心跳，对方的眸子不再是危险的暗色，虽说亮得像是能滴出血来也并非那么安全。  
“你的嘴还是停不下来，哈？”Yondu咧嘴笑了，露出那一口排列比较随意的尖牙，“看来你还有力气？”  
“什——嘿！”Peter刚想回嘴说些什么，但下半身传来的感觉让他下意识感到了不妙，Yondu还插在他体内没拔出来，此刻他后穴里的阴茎又开始危险地变硬，“认真的？”  
Yondu没多废话，借着刚刚拓展的宽度还有精液的润滑，直接顶到了Peter的最里面。刚才那一轮遗留在内部的精液又再度溢出，水声听起来淫靡而滑腻。Peter张着嘴大口吸气，他说不出话了，双手死死地抓挠着Yondu的后背，可能给后者留下了几道一时难以消除的抓痕。他感觉Yondu撞到了他的生殖腔口。  
“哈……啊，”Peter顺平了气后嘶了一声，老实说这有点疼，“我得收回前言，old man……你确实是半人马，字面意思的、的那种。”  
而Yondu似乎在等着Peter平缓一些，抓着Peter的腰问：“准备好了，小男孩？”  
“什——”  
子宫口被破开，粗大的阴茎卡进里面。时间像是停滞了几秒，随后Peter开始叫喊挣扎，他没意识到自己的眼泪脱离了控制向下坠落，Yondu牢牢地抱着他，亲吻他的眼角似是安抚。  
疼痛与快感纠缠着螺旋斗升，不知多久后随着男人的爆发而相撞炸裂。Peter觉得自己可能晕过去了那么几秒——或者几分钟，白光在眼前炸开后过了很久才消散；他抬眼看向Yondu，对方似乎也终于累了，抱着自己瘫进床里。  
他们没劲说话了，Peter用最后的力气伸手够到了旁边干净点的毯子扔到两人身上，然后陷入沉睡。

“咚、咚。”  
Peter的回忆被敲门声打断，他猛地从床上蹦起来，后知后觉地意识到自己反应有点大。他拍了拍脸让方才回忆的热度消下去，然后开门。  
Yondu站在门外，Peter一愣。  
对方喉结上下动了动说：“我们得谈谈，Quill。”  
“呃，sure！”Peter让开门口的位置让Yondu进来。  
等他们都站在屋里之后却陷入了诡异的沉默，在Peter犹豫着要不要先开口说点什么时Yondu率先开口了：“你怀孕了。”  
陈述句不是疑问句，这当然了，医生肯定告诉他们了，Peter点头心说这是什么鬼对话。  
“所以，”Yondu也从来没进行过这样的对话，他觉得自己除了头疼更多是恼火——对他自己，“让我直说了吧，Quill，如果你不想要这个孩子现在还早，你可以打掉它没什么影响。”  
“什么？！”Peter有点糊涂，反应过来对方话语中的意思后一股无名火窜了上来。  
“听着boy，如果你不想的话没人会强迫你，所以你不需要为此烦恼——”  
“谁才是烦恼的那个？”Peter火了，“如果你不想要孩子的话直说就行别他妈该死的说什么为了我好！再说了这也是我的孩子你凭什么说打掉——”  
“我没说我不想要孩子！”  
“我也没说我不想要！”  
他们互相瞪着对方，寂静了一会儿后似乎才了解到对方的意思。Peter清了清嗓子说：“所以，你不是——对吧？”  
“Yep，”Yondu也冷静下来了，他直视Peter的绿眼睛，“你确定你想留着它？这不是什么一时冲动的选择Quill。”  
“我当然知道……或许当初没做安全措施的时候我就该有预料了。”Peter说，怀孕的实感在他刚刚起身开门时就逐渐涌现了，委实说他不确定之后会怎么样，但他接受这个现实后就没想过打掉孩子这件事，“还有别用‘它’。”  
Yondu愣了一下，目光下移到Peter的肚子位置看了两眼，最后点了点头说：“Okay……说真的我以为你只是长胖了点。”  
“Oh COME ON MAN！”Peter有点羞恼，双手在胸前交叉做出防御性的姿态。  
“行了别像个姑娘在这儿磨磨唧唧了，我差点以为你得了什么绝症一个人回来准备后事了。”Yondu伸手揽住Peter的肩把他带出房间，“你现在还欠那帮家伙一个解释。”  
“等会等会！我现在突然很想吐，你去和他们解释。”  
“没门小子。”

05.  
Yondu是被憋醒的。  
他侧过头看见Peter像某种多脚生物一样扒在——或者用‘黏住’这个词比较好——自己身上，勒得他有点喘不过气。  
他叹了口气，用那只没被Peter压住的右手扶额，然后把Peter勒在自己脖子上的手往下放在自己胸膛上，往上提了提被子然后继续睡觉；左手保护性的搂在Peter背后。  
这个小兔崽子最近一直这么睡觉，明明温度正好却还冷得直叫唤，最后干脆把Yondu当成暖袋。  
“因为你比较暖和。”当时Peter睡眼惺忪地说。  
鉴于这些都是正常反应Yondu就忍了，除此之外Peter还对Yondu的信息素特别着迷——虽说之前他也挺喜欢的，但至少不会表现得这么夸张——有时候Yondu找不到自己掠夺者的大衣外套，然后下一秒就看见它挂在正在前往厨房觅食的Peter身上。  
Yondu在彻底陷入沉睡之前放出自己的信息素包围起他们，温和而充满保护性。

“Groot！收拾一下你的房间！”  
“I am Groot！”  
“我才没疯！”  
“I am Groot！”  
“你这哪儿干净了？好歹把你的树杈都收起来好吗老兄！”  
Rocket拿爪子捂住脸，天哪他这是造了什么孽？Peter最近莫名的神经质了起来，而Groot的叛逆期还没完全过去。  
“STOP！”他无奈地爬上桌子，冲着莫名其妙吵起来的两人大喊，“好了都冷静一下！Peter，Groot这已经算收拾得不错的了，别太挑刺；Groot，把你堆在门口的树杈收起来。”  
Groot挥挥他的手走回自己房间收拾，Peter回过头冲Rocket抱怨：“我开始想念小时候的他了。”  
“谁不是呢伙计。”但说真的，Groot因为Peter怀孕了已经对他很客气了。  
“为什么不管哪个物种的小孩长大之后都会这么烦人？哦不，我开始担心了，我一点都不想未来天天和自己的孩子吵架！”  
“嘿嘿冷静！你们不会吵架的好吗？就算吵起来不是还有Yondu吗，那个老家伙总会奇怪的鸟语。”  
“是啊，不行再威胁他不听话就吃了他！天，我可不想他变得和我一样！”  
行行好，Rocket会打架会维修会改造，但他真的不想当个保姆！其他人都去哪儿了？他为什么非要现在改装武器而没和护卫队下去接任务？  
“好了，听着，Quill，如果你在飞船上憋闷了的话我和你一起下去找个酒吧什么的地方待着，当然你不能碰任何带酒精的东西，好吗？正好等着其他人任务结束。”  
“GOOD.”

Yondu一进餐厅就看见Kraglin和其他人一脸敬畏和一言难尽地看着Peter，他瞥了一眼皱起眉：“你不觉得太辣了吗boy？”  
“有吗？”Peter眼睛都不想抬，继续往手里的食物上撒辣粉，咬了一口后也皱起眉，含糊地说，“我不知道，就突然很想吃辣的。我开始怀疑我失去味觉了。”  
“这很正常，”Drax似乎是这里唯一淡定的正常（哦真难得）人了，“我妻子怀孕的时候也有一段时间特别喜欢吃甜的。”  
Peter放心了，撒了更多的辣粉。

“那是什么声音？”  
“什么？”  
Peter困惑地看着Gamora警惕起来，视线扫过四周，最后落在他身上。  
“我听到了某种——跳动的声音？”Gamora看起来也有点困惑，眼神不确定地望向Peter的腹部。  
“噢，你说这个，”Peter明白了她的意思，抬手指了指自己的肚子，“她刚刚踹了我一脚。”  
“‘她’？”  
“我猜的，”Peter耸耸肩，“感觉可能是个女孩。”  
“那可、真不错……Peter，我能摸一下吗？”Gamora的眼中充满好奇与期待。  
“Yeah，为什么不行呢？”这种感觉有些怪异但是好的那种，如果真是个女孩有Gamora教她绝对是整个宇宙里最可靠与安全的，呃……希望Gamora不会把她教成另一个顶级危险的Assassin……  
“放心吧Peter，绝对不会有臭男人敢碰她的。”  
“……谢了哥们。”

“What the hell？”  
Nebula盯着Peter像是不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“谢谢我知道我现在多了十几斤的肉不过别说，求你。”  
“你会喜欢Peter的小姑娘的，妹妹。”Gamora说，“现在你要不要来个亚罗果，熟的？”

06.  
Peter要在这里闷疯了，Yondu他们因为自己快到预产期了就不带他去任务了，留着他和Groot在山达星，昨天Groot又被Rocket他们临时叫过去救场。  
他出门想呼吸一下新鲜空气，老实说他既想赶紧摆脱肚子上的累赘又觉得自己会怀念这个重量……怀孕的人都会这么纠结吗？也许他该好好考虑一下之后减肥的问题。  
后脑突如其来的一下冲击让他向前倾倒，但他条件反射地护住了腹部，意识陷入黑暗前他好像看到了掠夺者的大衣。

Yondu有点焦躁，他也不知道为什么，可能是这几个月被Peter传染了。  
“Easy man，我们很快就回去了。”Rocket一边整理东西一边说。  
“What？我可没说担心那个小子。”  
“是，我压根没提到Quill。”  
“Ca’tain！”Kraglin的声音响起，Yondu转头看到他的大副神情严肃，“你必须来看看这个。”  
他快步走过去，屏幕上是一张照片，Peter被绑在一张椅子上似乎陷入了昏迷，旁边是一张发红的难看大脸。  
【是时候来算总账了，Yondu Udonta。—— Taserface】后面是一串坐标地址。  
“我应该记得这个名字吗？”  
“当初就是他带头叛变了你，老大，后来你去清理的时候他好像趁乱溜了。”  
“Well well，”Yondu从屏幕前起身看向Kraglin，“是时候让这傻帽知道什么叫掠夺者了。”

Peter醒来时有些头疼。  
“好久不见Quill。”有个穿着掠夺者大衣的人在他面前晃悠。  
Peter晃了晃脑袋看清了他身处的环境，没有什么自然光线，有点像是掠夺者大船——不，等会，这儿好像是个仓库。  
“……哇哦，真是个特别的见面方式，”Peter觉得眼前这张难看的脸有点眼熟，“我们认识？你看起来也是掠夺者。”  
“我不记得把你的脑子打傻了Quill。”男人看起来有些不耐烦了，“我们当然认识。”  
“呃，让我想想……Titan？不，Berg？介意给个提示吗？”  
有着发红的脸的掠夺者沉默了，他上下打量起Peter，最后开口，语调中带着严肃：“Taserface.”  
“不好意思？”  
“Taserface，记住这个名字，以后整个宇宙都会知道掠夺者首领是Taserface。”  
好吧要冷静Peter，不能笑，看在对方这么严肃的份儿上——  
Peter实在忍不住笑出来了，天哪掠夺者里还有又这么蠢的名字的人？他一定要和Yondu说一声。  
“你他妈笑什么？”  
“噗，不好、不好意思man，我是说，嗯，名字不错。”该死的笑得他肚子有点疼，Peter觉得自己现在的表情一定有点扭曲，笑容里带着疼痛，“好吧让我来搞清一下现状，你绑架了我？你想从我这儿得到什么？”  
“你只是个诱饵，Quill，我在等着找Yondu算账。他以为上次突然袭击能打败我吗？不，这次我要好好给他个教训，然后我就能扬名了。”  
不不不兄弟，Taserface用来扬名不是很妥善。  
“还有Quill你是怎么回事，胖了这么多——”  
Peter没来得及回答，Taserface弯腰靠近了他，似乎在嗅着什么，Peter本能地厌恶对方的气息和靠近。  
“——你怀孕了。”  
“Well——”  
“我从你的身上闻到了Yondu的信息素，”Taserface的表情让Peter觉得不妙，“所以你是个Omega，Yondu居然帮你瞒了这么多年——好极了，现在我有个新点子，你只用来做诱饵太可惜了。猜猜鼎鼎大名的星爵能拍多少钱？嗯？他还是个Omega——”  
“Not your business, idiot.”  
仓库的门被一脚踹开，Yondu站在门口，闪着危险红光的哨箭停在他的肩膀上方。  
“现在给我离那个小子远点，傻帽脸。”

放松下来后一直被绷住的疼痛也席卷了上来，Peter感到额角的冷汗不停地往下淌，别告诉他是这个时候。  
“Yondu。”他喊了一嗓子，声音发抖。  
“You alright, boy？”Yondu站到他面前，地上躺着一具尸体。  
“No，我想我快生了！”  
“Shit！”  
Yondu直接抱起Peter向外疾步行进，同时对着通讯器喊：“Krag，你去解决里面那个混蛋的尸体，其他人让他们直接去医院！”

07.  
Hmm……她可真丑。”Peter费劲地伸出一只手轻轻碰了碰Meredith。God, 他现在累得只想睡一觉。  
“知足吧兄弟，好歹她继承了你的头发。”Rocket站在他床边，抬起爪子用他最轻柔的力气摸了下刚出生的半人马—特蓝星混血，蓝色的皮肤柔软，头顶没有半人马星人特有的红色鳍，取而代之的是金色卷曲的稀疏毛发。所以以后是会像Peter的头发一样？  
“上帝保佑她有头发。”Peter嘟囔了一句，眼皮不停地打架，但仍执着地注视着正在睡觉的Meredith。  
他的余光看到Yondu推门进来，不过他已经没劲抬眼看了。  
“她归你了，拜托别叫醒我……”Peter握起Meredith的小手晃了晃，然后闭上眼，“不过等我醒了发现你又拐卖小孩的话……我一定杀了你……”

 

END


End file.
